Slave To Reality
by Kimitachi-no-Karada-wa-Itami
Summary: The gang arrives at Homaku Island, which is sexist and against females. Katara is made a slave and has to work for the huge island. AangKatara cowl, you can use this
1. Homaku Island and a Warning

This is a pretty short fic, Aang/Katara. A little Sokka/Suki. What happens when Aang, Katara, and Sokka arrive at an earth nation island that is against girls? (Sokka's dream come true!) Katara has to work as a slave for the whole island. if you don't like it, don't read it. Short chapters, sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Avatar: The Last Airbender. I own only my personally-made characters and places.

Note: My keyboard is very odd and sometimes my words will either not be capitalized or not have spaces in-between the words. My fault, sorry.

Chapter one of: A Slave To Reality

"Sokka...Sokka!" Katara shouted in her lazy brother's face. "Sokka! Get up, already!" she slapped Sokka's face with her thick glove.  
"I-I'm up...geez, Katara," he mumbled. He sat up. All of them were on Appa's back, flying through the brisk morning air.  
"We're here, Katara!" Aang said, sitting at the front of Appa. "The earth villiage of Homaku."  
"It's...okay..." Katara said as they descended. Her eyes scanned the entire island.  
"What's wrong?" Aang asked.  
"It's pretty big. There might be fierce people inside there, Aang. Look at the thick walls and armored guards.We underestimated Kyoshi; we sure shouldn't underestimate Homaku."  
"You're right, Katara. That's why I came here. To learn to earthbend and be fierce." Aang said, puffing out his chest.  
"Ha, _fierce_..." Sokka chuckled.  
"_Sokka!"_ Katara said, putting her hand on Aang's shoulder to comfort him. "Don't listen to him, Aang. I believe you can do this. Just don't reveal yourself to the island tribe yet; they might get a little creeped out that the last airbender and the Avatar is on the island." With that, Katara hopped off Appa and onto the sandy shores of Homaku Island."  
Sokka slid down Appa's tail. "_...fierce..._ha."

i'll probably make another chapter today.


	2. Inside the City

Thank you,

Princess Kairi! I love your story to death!

Here you are, Chapter 2. it might be a bit confusing.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka walked cautiously to the massive wooden gate at the east entrance to Homaku Island. Two guards stood, motionless, before the gate. Katara stopped, seeing the guards, waiting for them to approach. The two male guards gazed at the newcomers, and in oneswift movement, took Katara and threw her on theground. From the bags on their backs they took out a sharp spear, pointing it on the very tip of Katara's throat. Katara swallowed. Her eyes watered and trembeled as she stared, frightened, at the spear.

Aang was the first to react. He took a leap forward, hovering in the air, seizing one of thespears and at the same time pushing Katara out of the way of the guards. they slid deep into the white sand. Katara was crying gently now, burying her face into Aang's chest. "Sorry, Katara," Aang whispered to her before letting her go. He threw the guard's spear far into the ocean, using the air to carry it so far it would never be recovered.

"Why did you do that?" Aang said. The guards said nothing, but their expressions told Aang everything. "Oops..." aang said. he noticed he had used some airbending. He glanced at Katara, who nodded, telling him it was okay to tell the guards about him being the Avatar.

"Um...this may seem a little weird," Aang said "but I'm the Avatar."

Once again, the guards said nothing. They walked over to Katara and grasped her by the neck, putting her in a headlock, dragging her inside the gate that had just opened. "Follow," one guard said. Katara made small gasping noises as the guard continued to keep her neck constricted. Sokka, who had been silent on this, tried pryng the guard off Katara, but the guard flashed his spear in his face and he retreated.

They walked deeper into the town. Aang walked behind the soldier holding Katara."I'm sorry, katara. I tried. There was no way to comfort her as she choked, trying to reply to Aang. Aang took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He noticed her neck was bleeding a bit. _The spear must havebroken Katara's skin_, he thought. Aang, still walking, bent down to Katara and kissed her on the cheek. "It'll be okay." he said.

next chapter soon.


	3. The Dungeon

i'd like to thank my reviewers. I don't have the time to list you all, i just want to satisfy you with the next chapter, which will be longer :)  
here you go: Chapter 3- The Dungeon. (DUN DUN DUN)

Katara blushed madly, although she was still choking. Aang looked away and realized what a brave thing he had done. He looked at Sokka, who was staring at him, mouth wide open, his eyes shooting glances between him and Katara.

The guards stopped abruptly before a tiny clay house, barely distinguishable form the other ones that looked just like it. the guard flat-out dropped Katara, and she fell to the ground, gasping for breath and fresh air to breath. Aang bent down and helped her up. He twisted his fingers in an elaborate way, forcing air into Katara's chest. The guard turned around and grabbed Katara, pushing her into the house. "This is where you'll be, the dungeon." he growled. Aang peered inside. There was a mat on the ground and a candle on the wall. That was it. The house could be compared to a shack.

"You boys, come with me." the guard muttered. Aang and Sokka stayed with Katara.

"Whoa...did that guy just say 'the dungeon'?" Sokka questioned

" We have to go, we'll get in trouble if we don't follow that guard. Bye, Katara..." Aang said, sadly. He didn't see the danger in this situation.

"Wait! Where will you be?" Katara replied. She was obviously scared and startled by this town.

"From the looks of it-" Aang looked back at the guard, who was climbing up a steep hill with a large castle-like building at the top, thinking that Aang and Sokka were following him. "-up that hill to the castle."

"...bye..." Katara said. She sat down, disheartened, on the mat that was in the center of the room. She could have followed Aang and Sokka, but she remembered the guard's spear and stayed put.

BACK AT THE CASTLE...

Aang and Sokka caught up with the guard. He looked much more cheerful now. His voice was less rough and he was smiling.

Aang couldn't take it any longer. "Why did you take Katara?"

"Oh, that beautiful young lady down there? She will be your slave." the guard said, nonchalantly.

"_Slave?_" Aang and Sokka both yelled.

"Yes. This island hasn't had a female yet who hasn't been a slave. It's tradition. Even Avatar Yokura was a slave." he answered "And since we've run out of slave women, your girlfriend will have to do."

"She's not my-" Aang started

"But she's a slave." he finished. "Now enter the castle. Your rooms are 238 and 239 on the 3rd floor. Get some food and come back down. Emperor Mashura wants to speak to you."

"You say that like you've been expecting us." Sokka said, slowly, apprehensively.

"Indeed, we have." the guard replied.

DUN DUN DUN! chap. 4 to come soon. thanx, reviewers!


	4. Reunited?

Thank you, reviewers, especially cool kagome, who managed to write a lage number of 'updates' in his review and seems really into this story. Here's chap. 4, which switches views often.  
Chapter 4- reunited? (boring title)

KATARA'S SHACK

Katara fell to the floor, thinking she had lost Aang and Sokka forever. _What if they slaughter me before I get a chance to tell Aang that I love him? _She thought. She laid down on the straw mat, touching the spot on her neck where the spear had hurt her. Her hands traveled down her neck to her mother's necklace. She started to cry softly, and cried herself slowly to sleep.

THE CASTLE

"You think this place is cool, don't you, Sokka?" Aang said with a frown; he was obviously very annoyed.  
Aang and Sokka had found their rooms and were preparing their meal." Sure...must...eat!" Sokka replied, grabbing multiple foods and stuffing them all in his mouth, throwing beside him the ones he tasted and didn't like. Momo shot him a pessimistic glare and picked up the foods Sokka threw away.  
"But they took Katara!" he said. "Doesn't that mean anything to you? Who knows what they could do to her! They could just be making up that whole slave thing! They could be planning to attack her while her waterbending skills aren't fully perfected, or-"  
"Or they could just be right and want you to freak out." Sokka replied, miraculously swallowing the seven or so foods he had in his piehole."Come on, Aang. This place rocks. You just don't like it because your feelings for Katara overpower your common sense."  
Aang blushed a deep crimson. "I don't have feelings for Kata-"  
"Don't pretend like you don't. I know you do. You always want her attention. You practically drooled over her when she hugged you at Kyoshi."  
"You _would _remember Kyoshi, you and Suki were definately more than just friends." Aang teased.  
"_Don't_ bring Suki into this." Sokka said, pointing a finger at Aang. He realized he had stood up and leaned over the table in frustration. So had Aang. Upon finding this, Aang burst out in laughter and hovered in the air, with Momo on his belly. Sokka found it sort of funny and chuckled. "Okay, don't speak a word of this to anyone. Man-to-man secret. Okay?"  
"Fine." Aang siad, falling back down to the ground. "Let's go down to the king."

KATARA'S SHACK

Loud knocking awoke Katara from her slumber. She wiped her eyes, which were red and puffy from crying, and opened the door slowly. A firebender sentry was at the door. He sant a quick flame, slamming thedoor wide open. Katara jumped back. "Who are you?" she said, startled.  
"The king has asked you to come to the castle to be reunited with your friends and to have a ceremony." he said. he grabbed her arm and led her up the steep-sloping hill to the castle at the top.

THE CASTLE

"Three floors...too much food...ugh." Sokka said, collapsing against a clay wall.  
"It's okay Sokka! It's only three floors. Besides, we're here! Now get up." Aang sweeped his arms to two large metal doors in front of them.  
"Ugh...do I have to get up?" Sokka said.  
"Yes. Do it for Katara. Do it...for Suki."  
"Heyy! That's supposed to be a secret, remember?" Sokka yelled. He jumped to his feet, putting a hand over Aang's mouth."Shut it!"  
Aang knocked on the humongous (sp?) doors. Two guards, the ones Aang stood up against earlier, opened them. One scowled as Aang and Sokka walked past. Sokka stuck his tongue out at him. Turning to face the room once more, his jaw dropped.  
The room was huge. You could have never known it was made out of clay. There were stained-glass windows on either side of...the throne. Yes, the gigantic, elaborate throne of King Mashura. Pure gold lined the burgundy-garnet cushion on the seat. Besides the cushion, everything on the throne was gold. The earthbenders insignia was chiseled into the golden head of the throne. Sokka goggled at the room and though he would never come out this reverie, until-  
"Katara!" Aang shouted. He ran through the ten long tables set around the room and ran up to his friend, hugging her and holding her tight. Katara expected the embrace to end, but shelooked down and saw Aang, still latched onto her.  
"Ahem..." Sokka interrupted. Aang snapped out of his fantasies and let go of Katara. Sokka welcomed his sister back, and Katara hugged him too, but only hugging Sokka about half as passionate as Aang.  
A voice from the doorway interrupted the reunion: "The Avatar has arrived, I hear?"  
It was King Mashura.

minor cliffhanger. i loved all the Aang/Katara in here. please review!


	5. The King and Fight pt 1

Thank you reviewers! i cannot list you all, but I can list my most supportive:

getsilly93: thanks! cookies for you  
AirbenderSora: um...please, try not to swear next time but congrats for reviewing!  
Amanda: umm...Aang's stuff? thankz anyway!

Chapter 5: The King and Fight pt. 1  
this chapter is more descriptive for those of you who wanted descriptiveness (uh...yea...descriptiveness...a word i don't think is real)

King Mashura of Homaku Island was dressed in flowing fushia gowns that trailed behind his ankles when he walked. Upon his forehead he wore a gold crown with saphhires and emeralds encrusted in the top. He had at least two rings on each finger of his hands, and his left hand held a twinkling golden scepter. He was old, and walked slowly up to the young Avatar, with the two guards carrying the train of his robes."I see this one," he said, pointing to Aang,"has a story to tell. He is the last airbender."  
"How do you know?" Aang asked.  
"That is for you to never know." Mashura said, walking slowly past Aang, Katara, and Sokka to perch on his throne. "What are you waiting for? Sit down and let the feast begin!" The king snapped his fingers, and suddenly chefs and other richly-clothed citizens came out of doors all around the room, carrying exotic foods like filet minion, sashimi, cooked saba, and calamari.(sp?)  
"_More food?"_ Aang said. "Uh...I'll pass."  
"More food?" Sokka growled. "YES!" he licked his lips and took some sashimi, chicken, and honey rolls. He stuffed that in his mouth and then dove into the delicious cinnamon ham. (A/N: it's really good, trust me)  
"Food..." Katara said, delighted and relieved. She took a slice of olive bread and some calamari and ate politely.  
Aang was a bit bored of watching everyone eat. "So..I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here?" he said, watching the king at his throne.  
"No, I know what you're doing here. You want to swim in the Yukitoru Springs and ride the Burraca." (A/N: not a barracuda!)  
Katara stopped eating. "How do you know that?"  
"Foolish girl. Didn't I just tell you?" Mashura said. his cheery attitude changed to a more edgy one when Katara spoke. "That is for you to never know." he repeated, in a much lower tone of voice.  
Aang didn't want Katara to feel worse than she already did. "King Mashura, don't you have any questions to ask me? You know, about me being the Avatar and stuff-"  
"-no. The only thing I wish of you is the girl."he said, slyly.  
"Gadawa?" Sokka grunted, mouth full to the brim with food.  
"Katara?" Aang stood up from the table, pointing to his best friend.  
"...Me?" Katara knew the least about the whole slave thing, so she was utterly surprised at this ordeal. "What do you want with me?" she asked.  
"Ask your boyfriend." Mashura replied, with a semi-evil grin on his face.  
"He's not my-"  
"Katara." Aang's voice broke the squabble between Mashura and Katara. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier. Mashura wants you to be a slave for the town."  
"That's _King_ Mashura to you." he said, pointing at Katara.  
Aang continued. "All the females in this town were slaves. The last one...the last one..er.."  
"Died." Mashura finished for Aang, who didn't know the rest of this story. "Died of being overworked. We need you now, Katara." He stood up, walking to the back of the throne room.  
Katara's eyes watered. there was a silence overpowering the room. Even Sokka fell silent and stopped eating. "How could you want to come to such a terrible place, Aang? How could you do this to me?" Katara pushed her plate of barely-touched food across the table, where Sokka was sitting, and put her head in her arms and began to cry.  
"I'll give you ten minutes," King Mashura cawed, stalking away, "to say your goodbyes. Katara will work afterwards." Then he opened the door, ready to leave. But Katara felt terrible and her temper had risen, so before the king closed the door, she turned around and sent a row of glistening water straight at the King's head.  
Sokka and Aang gasped. Katara stood up, ready to fight. her head was tilted downward and her eyes were fiercely squinted. if there was a good time for waterbending in a desert-like land, it would be when she was crying. That way, she could convert her tears into useable water.  
"So, you want to play games, eh?" Mashura said, his grey hair soaking wet.  
"Katara, don't.." Aang said, holding her back. But Katara merely shrugged him off.  
Mashura was an earthbender; all of this room was made out of metals and other precious substances, but there was clay and stone underneath. Whether Mashura could bring the stone out from under metal, Katara didn't know.All she wanted to do was seek revenge, and win the battle for womankind. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was sexism, and even though she dealt with a sexist brother all her life, Katara never thought anyone could take it this far. _Think of all the women who have died under the control of this putrid, horrible man._ she thought.  
She spread her fingers wide open in front of her, waiting for the battle to begin. Before she could make the first move, a series of middle-sized rocks pounded the back of Katara's head, and the room spun uncontrollably. She hit the floor, hearing Aang's cry of terror, and felt a couple more stones graze her neck before she fell unconscious and knew no more of the battle.

DUN DUNDUN! cliffhanger! sorry people, no post till probably thursday. Maybe friday.


	6. The Fight pt 2

I AM SO SORRY I WAS LATE! but thanx for the reviews! sorry, I'm putting a lot of fight action in here to satisfy you until next post. i'm extremely busy right now.

The Fight pt. 2

"Katara!" Aang rushed over to his friend's limp body.It was obvious that shehad passed out and she probably had a concussion from the fast-flying rocks. Her mouth was slightly open, but in a distinguished frown. The king stopped earthbending and slowly sauntered over. Aang held Katara upright, with one hand underneath her legs and the other curled around her waist. "No...Katara..." Aang said, and hung his head. Sokka knelt down and checked for Katara's pulse.  
"Her heart's beating, but it's faint." Sokka said gravely. "Do some airbending, Aang."  
Aang wasn't sure if it would help, but he did it anyway, he opened Katara's mouth a little wider and summoned air to bend. Then he made a quick motion to her mouth and the air entered her body. Aang compressed Katara's chest and repeated it several times before an interruption came. The interruption was a sharp kick to Aang's head from King Mashura.Sokka got the same. Their dizzy heads turned around and they saw the king with a very aggrivated look on his face.  
"This girl -Katara- she is unconscious, yes?" he said.  
Aang swallowed. "Yes." His voice came out deeper, darker, and more sulky. Aang looked downward at the girl he had holding in his arms. Her eyelids started to flutter open. "..unggh...What happened?" she grunted, looking straight up at Aang.  
"Katara, you're okay!" Aang cheered, paying no attention to Katara's question.  
Sokka was a bit more careful to get happy. "Does your head hurt? Do you know where we are? You do know who you are, right?"  
'Settle down Sokka, I'm alright." Katara said. "Except my head aches like heck."  
"Well," Mashura said, slyly, "Now that Katara is awake I shall call her back to battle."  
"W-What?" Sokka said. "She was just shot by about twenty stones all over her body, and you want her to continue fighting?"  
The king answered and gave a wise choice. "Yes. But why don't we let our dear Katara make the decision?"  
Katara thought as hard as she could, with her head throbbing uncontrollably. She thought about what he had said earlier, about the women of the town dying of being overworked, and thought once again of all the women who were mistreated here.  
"I will fight." Katara decided. She tried to stand up, but she was still on the floor and in Aang's arms. Aang saw that Katara wanted to stand, so he let go of her, blushing wildly afterward.  
"I'm ready." She said, wobbling a bit because she had just passed out. The king Mashura sent a flurry of rocks at Katara. She protected her face with a powerful blast of water that also traveled the fifteen feet between them and hit Mashura clean in the torso. He flew backward, landing on his backside. Aang and Sokka gasped. _He's way older than you,_ Katara thought. _Hit him while he can't get back up._ She ran forward, clutching her small stream of water, and blew it full-force at the king's head. He coughed and sputtered, rolling around onthe floor like an upside-down turtle. But Katara wasn't over yet. She did it. (A/N: You sick people, not _that_ it. Stop thinking that way you **nasty **person.)  
Katara didn't know what made her do it. Maybe it was the low tolerance she had for people who were sexist. Maybe all those rocks that hit her in the head messed up her mind. All she knew was that she was enraged and she had to take it out on someone. She jumped right onto the king, punching and kicking him unconrollably.(thisis really OOC) (A/N: think of that part in A Christmas Story when Ralphie's beating up that ugly freckly kid.)  
Aang and Sokka reacted first. They sprang forward, grabbing Katara's arms and pulling her away from the king. She was putting up a tough fight; she still continued to kick and punch air after letting king Mashura get up and on his feet. The king was absolutely irate, with scratches on his face and bruises on his legs and arms. Not too much harm was done to him, thank goodness. Aangand Sokka tried to talk some sense into katara, but the conversation just sounded like this:  
"What were you thinking-"  
"Katara, are you feeling well-"  
"Why did you do that-"  
"The king looks angry-"  
As the king strode over,eyes glaring menacingly, Katara had a huge lump in her throat. Her eyes watered because she knew she would be severely punished, if not killed.  
"Katara," Mashura said slowly, "I will be planning your exile now."

DUN DUN DUN! the next chapter will be called...Katara's Exile! (wow, never would have guesed!)


	7. Katara's Exile pt 1

Sorry I was so late! By like ten weeks! It's because i signed up for the Talent show and have been completely nervous and i needed to practice.. i didn't win though..  
Here's Katara's Exile (PART 1 I DECIDED TO MAKE IT 2 PARTS!)  
oh and cowl: yes! i might not continue this fic though, so you're free to use it.

The king strode over to the large golden doors, which the guards opened and closed as he walked out.

Aang and Sokka continued to yell at Katara, but she did not hear anything except for the king's words at the back of her mind: "_I will be planning your exile now."_

"How could you..." Sokka said, then stopped, seeing Katara spaced out with tears in her eyes. "Katara? You alright?"

"Am I alright?" she asked wearily. _"Am I alright?"_

"Oh no..." said Sokka. "The waterfall..."

And, as if on his command, she burst into tears. Aang took her hand in his and drew her into a hug. "Don't listen to Sokka."

The guards at the foot of the gold doors stepped forward and snatched Katara away from Aang and the (still shouting) Sokka. Katara put up no fight to escape. Aang knew she would be sent to work as a slave, but would they see her again?

AN HOUR LATER

The king and all the townspeople of Homaku were inside the grand hall,waiting for the ceremony to begin. A large banquet was held(again) but neither Aang nor Sokka could eat.(A/N: whoaa...OOC) Mashura was at his throne, writing what looked like a long document made to look like a scroll.

Katara's exiling papers. They were official once the king signed.

Once everyone had stopped eating, the king rose from his throne and waved his scepter. He did not say a word. The golden doors at the end of the dining hall opened, creaking slowly. Aang watched, terrified, as Katara was brought in.

She was put into what could barely be called clothes; more of a dishevelled olive-colored piece of cloth that was trying to be a dress. It fell just on Katara's thighs, and she looked embarrassed to be wearing something that showed so much of her body. The cloth was ripped at the sleeves and tight at the neck. Katara was forced to let her hair down from its elegant braid, and it looked much longer, and that was the only part of Katara that looked pleasing to the eye anymore.

Katara walked slowly, ashamed, down the isle to Mashura's throne. Anng saw her boots were removed and she was barefoot. Everyone stopped. There was nosound. Anng and Sokka couldhear their hearts beating wildly. They could hear thesmall _thp-thp-thp_ of Katara's footsteps on the terracotta floor.(A/N: wow, that room has a lot of things, i.e. gold, earth, terracotta...) She stood before the king's throne, eyes tearing, and Mashura placed the scepter gently on Katara's shoulder. Aang couldn't hear what Mashura said, but if he could, the noise would be drowned out by his thoughts.

to be continued...


End file.
